1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an adaptor type electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,235 issued to Jerry Wu on Jul. 27, 2004 discloses a conventional electrical connector which is mounted on a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals secured in the housing. The insulative housing defines a base and a pair of tongue portions extending forwardly from the base. Each terminal comprises a retention portion retained in the base, a contact portion extending forwardly from the retention portion and a tail portion extending rearward from the retention portion. However, the contact portions and tail portions extend in opposite directions so that the electrical connector has a large size.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.